Hope
Hope Alanzi (Japanese: , Himeri Aranji; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a Mediator and a member of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Hope is a human with long black hair that is parted down the middle, with long bangs that fall to her chin on either side of her face. Her right eye is brown, while her left eye is purple. Personality Hope is a very selfless and generous individual who will help anyone who asks for her help, even when she believes that she is out of her depth. She never expects, or asks for, a reward for completing the missions she is tasked with. Despite her good nature, she suffers from a lot of personal doubt and low-self esteem as a result of her inability to assist some people, and sometimes feels that she is worsening the trouble due to her inexperience. Gameplay Location As a NPC, Hope is located in the Residential District, in front of the Cathedral. After she becomes recruitable, she can be found in Deliverance Park. Recruitment Hope can be recruited after completing Hope Springs Eternal. In battle The Class of Hope is an Alternative Psycorruptor. When she is first recruited, she is level 24 and rank 3. She wields a Knife and Psycho Launchers. Her two Signature Arts are Secondary Speed (Knife) and Tacit Censure (Psycho Launchers). She has three skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Hope and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Ada * Cross * Lularita * Ornella * Quentin * SN333: Jisanne Story Main story Although, Hope does not play a large role in the main story, she briefly appears in the ending credits scene. She is seen visiting L's shop. Personal story As a child, Hope was an orphan raised at a church, the priest of which was like a father to her. In a sad turn of events, he was found dead one day, and Hope was left in immense sorrow. However, it is because of him that Hope always feels the need to help others without wanting anything in return, and honors his legacy with her kindness. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Now! Move in close for the first strike!" * "Whip out an aura and let's wrap this up quick!" * "It's no use... Use a buff so we can turn this around..." * "Yes! Use ranged attacks next!" * "We'll buff up and turn the tables if we must!" * "We're doing good. Break out some buffs!" * "Uh-oh. An aura ought to set this right." * "Thank you! Let's keep this going with a buff!" * "Power up and get yourself ready!" * "It's too hard to outmaneuver them. Buff us, please!" * "I'm sorry...if we could just turn the tides..." * "Appendage destroyed! One more volley and down they go!" * "The enemy's off guard. Use ranged attacks!" * "Let's finish this. Get your auras ready!" * "You're too kind! Let's use an aura!" * "Not looking good... I need power!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Gallery Hope.png|Hope in Xenoblade Chronicles X 117.jpg|Official Art Hope shot.jpg Himeri Aranji refusal.JPG Himeri Aranji.png|Hope shown on the right with Lao in center and Doug on the left Himeri Aranji stats.JPG|Hope Himeri Aranji fights.JPG|Hope fighting with the party Himeri Aranji fight.JPG|Hope fighting with the party ZlCfzTVbMw494GIdfr.jpg|Hope Hope affinity.jpg|Hope in the Affinity Chart (XCX) Hope 1st h2h location.jpg|Hope's first heart-to-heart location Hope 2nd h2h location.jpg|Hope's second heart-to-heart location Hope 3rd h2h location.jpg|Hope's third heart-to-heart location Hope 4th h2h location.jpg|Hope's 4th heart-to-heart location Hope 5th h2h location.jpg|Hope's final heart-to-heart location Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Hope Category:Humans Category:XCX Protagonists Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Residential District NPCs